The Last Dance PART 1 & 2
by GiggaGal
Summary: It's the Valentine's Day ball at Kennedy High. Sam and Harrison dance together.
1. The Last Dance

Title: The Last Dance: Short Story PART 1  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Popular, the characters, or the episodes! I don't own anything about the Britney Spears song "Dear Diary".  
Summary: Expression of "Dear Diary" by Britney Spears. (It's a little bit corny, but that's okay) Sam & Harrison dance together.  
Notes: Drama, S/H, S/G, B/G, PG13, and L/J  
  
Setting: Valentine's Day Ball At Kennedy High  
  
Sam looked over at Harrison. He was sitting in the corner, like he had been the entire time. She felt so bad for him all alone over there. She wanted to go with Harrison in a way to the dance, but George was her boyfriend. So, when he asked she had to turn him down.  
  
Meanwhile she looked over at George who was sitting next to her. He was staring at Brooke, like he had been doing all night. Then, of coarse there were Lily and Josh. They were out on the dance floor with Carmen, Sugar, Nichole, and Mary Cherry. Sam felt like she was almost pressuring George to sit next to her.   
Finally, she turned to him and said, "You know if you really want to you could go ask Brooke to dance."  
George said, "Are you sure Sam?"  
Sam said, "Yes." This gave her time to put her own little plan into action.  
  
So, George walked up to Brooke.   
"Hey, do you want to dance or something Brooke?" George asked.  
"Sure," she smiled and gracefully got up. They both headed over to the dance floor.  
  
Sam said, "I was wondering if you could play me a song?" Once she got to the DJ's spin table area.   
He said, "Yeah sure, what would you like to hear?"  
Sam said, "Dear Diary," by Britney Spears. Can you dedicate it to my friend Harrison from me, Sam, by the way?"  
"Yeah sure kid," he said. She sat back down at her table. She looked at her watch it was five of twelve. This was probably going to be the last song they played.  
  
"Hey everyone out there! This last dance is going out by special request to Harrison from his best friend Sam," the DJ said. Sam walked over to where Harrison was sitting.   
She said, "Can I have the last dance?" Harrison smiled at her; Sam waited and let him lead her over to the dance floor. Then, the song began.  
  
"Dear Diary,"  
  
Harrison put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Today I saw a boy and I wondered if he noticed me. He took my breath away."  
  
Sam moved closer to him.  
  
"Dear Diary, I can't get him off my mind and it scares me cause I've never felt this way. No one in this world knows me better than you do. So diary I'll confide in you."  
  
(PART 2 COMING SOON!) I just wanted to write a little bit before I continued to see what people thought of the idea.  



	2. The Last Dance PART 2

Title: The Last Dance PART 2  
Disclaimer: I don't own Popular, the character's, or anything about any episodes. I don't own anything about the Britney Spears song "Dear Diary".  
Summary: Sam & Harrison dancing at Kennedy's Valentine's Day Ball con't.  
  
CONTINUED FROM PART 1:  
  
Sam, without realizing what she was doing rested her head on Harrison's shoulder, and relaxed in his arms. When Harrison felt this he held her a little tighter. This was the girl he loved and dreamed of. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. The whole scene seemed surreal to him.   
  
"Dear Diary-"(The song con't)  
"Today I saw that boy as he walked by I thought he smiled at me and I wondered,  
Does he know what's in my heart?   
I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe."  
  
Sam could get totally used to this. She was enjoying every second of it, and she knew Harrison must have been too. She felt a certain amount of security and calmness in his arms. Unlike anything she ever felt with George.   
  
"Should I tell him how I feel?  
Or would that scare him away?  
Diary, tell me what to do.   
Please tell me what to say."  
  
Sam lifted her head up off Harrison's shoulder realizing that the song was coming to an end. She looked up at Harrison. Their eyes locked into a powerful trance.   
  
"One touch of his hand."  
  
Harrison took his finger and ran it down her cheekbone and through her silky brown hair.  
  
"Now I can't wait to see that boy again,  
He smiled and I thought my heart could fly,  
Diary, do you think that we'll be more than friends?"  
  
Sam moved closer to him once again. Their lips were inches apart.  
  
"I've got a feeling we'll be so much more than friends."  
  
Harrison sealed the gap between them. He kissed Sam lightly on the lips.  
  
During this time they had forgotten about everyone around them. They were brought back to reality by a burst of loud clapping all around them. Sam blushed. Everyone was staring at them. They both looked at each other and smiled sweetly.   
  
When, the crowd began to clear. Sam looked over to one side of the room. She saw Brooke and George making out in the corner. She motioned at Harrison he turned around and looked. They both smiled and walked out of the room holding hands.  
  
THE END!  



End file.
